A World of Grays
by Empress Empoleon
Summary: Darkness doesn't conquer all light; and the light doesn't vanquish all the darkness. The best the both could do was live in a world of grays. / Shining Victoire clashes with inky black Teddy. Who ever said it would be pretty?


_"We sometimes encounter people, even perfect strangers, who begin to interest us at first sight, somehow suddenly, all at once, before a word has been spoken." - Fyodor Dostoyevski_

* * *

Victoire Weasley was a possibility waiting to happen.

She was the oldest child of Bill Weasley, one of the strongest men alive. She was the daughter of Fleur Delacour, the prettiest woman alive.

She had so much she could do; so much ahead of her. Her whole life was laid out ahead of her, because, who in their right mind would refuse her? Everyone loved her because, hell, she was Victoire Weasley!

Victoire was a possibility waiting to happen. She could do anything she wanted to, because she was the ultra combination of everything amazing in the world, all smashed up into one little girl.

Victoire Weasley was a possibility of another world. Nobody could ever be as perfect as her, and she made sure to let no one forget that.

* * *

Victoire Weasley owned Hogwarts. She strutted around like she was the queen of everybody - and she was, actually.

People whispered as she walked by them.

"_Do you see _her_? She's Victoire Weasley, the best of them all!"_

Girls glared at her as she walked by.

"_Stupid Victoire and her stupid good looks. She stole my boyfriend a week ago, and I hate her so much for it."_

_"Please tell me you're not serious!"_

_"Completely. You better watch out, because Victoire isn't going to give _anyone _some peace."_

Boys swooned if they could even catch a _whiff_ of her perfume as she walked by them.

"_There's Victoire Weasley, the cream of the crop. Isn't she a beauty?"_

Yes, Victoire Weasley was on top of them all. Nobody escaped her influence because she was who she was and they weren't and never would be.

Nobody could ever be like her except herself, and that was exactly why she was so special.

Victoire Weasley was the one and only Victoire Weasley - unique, gorgeous, and exotic. She was the queen of both worlds, and all the commoners would bow down to her.

(But if Victoire was a queen, who was her knight in shining armor?)

* * *

Teddy Lupin was a boy with more demons than anybody should have.

His parents were both famous Aurors; but, they were also both dead, so that didn't end so well for them, did it? All Teddy had known for parents his whole life was Grandma Andromeda and the rest of the Weasleys and Potters, because they were as close to family as he would ever get.

His past was a broken one, but he glued himself back together and went to Hogwarts because he still had a pride, didn't he? Nobody would guess who he really was though, behind his smooth facade. Teddy wasn't the pessimistic and sinister boy who liked to dabble in the Dark Arts; no, he was the most popular and handsome young man to set foot on the premises since Harry Potter himself.

He could make his hair turn neon green, he could turn his eyes purple, and he could trick everybody around him into believing that he was an angel with nothing to hide and no secret demons hiding in the dark, that he was somebody could grasp the world in the palm of his hand if he just reached out.

But in reality, people are walking lies and dreams don't come true, and all Teddy really is is a shattered boy with nothing.

(But is having nothing really just holding too little of everything?)

* * *

Teddy was a dark boy hiding behind a wall of false brightness, and when blinding Victoire walked into his life in his second year, all he could do was shield his eyes in a vain attempt to save them from the shock that she was.

Sure, he had seen Victoire a few times at reunions, but usually, he was entertaining Lily with his changing noses that he never really talked to her. Plus, she had always been very shy at the dinner table.

He didn't know how he had missed her now. She was a spotlight on legs (long and slender legs) and you wouldn't miss her for miles.

She was a bright flashlight that would shine into his darkness.

(Maybe she would be the one to find him, hiding in the dark?)

* * *

Victoire was the queen, but when she saw Teddy Lupin leading a horde of laughing older students, she seethed and stomped her pedicured foot in fury.

_She _was the one who lead people around, not little old Teddy. What the hell was he doing, stealing her _thunder_? (Or to be more accurate, _lightning._)

(Victoire was the spark of electricity that shocked you before you had a chance to retaliate your fingers.)

* * *

Teddy saw Victoire gossiping on the steps outside, and he couldn't tear his eyes away from her light.

She was beautiful. Her blonde hair was like a glowing halo, and her slim physique seemed too good to be true. She was a shining beauty wrapped in a fourteen year old girl.

Victoire was a queen loved by all her subjects. Teddy was the criminal stealing bits in the darkness.

But the darkness doesn't conquer all light; and the light doesn't vanquish all the darkness.

The best they both could do was live in a world of grays.

* * *

Victoire flaunted her shimmering dress to Teddy as she leaned up to kiss him. Teddy quickly pushed her against the corridor wall, closing the distance and pushing her into him.

In the light of day, they were complete strangers. By the darkness of night, they kissed and did too much in the hallways.

It was inevitable for the two of them; she was the queen of light and he was the king of darkness and all both of them wanted was a little shine and a little black. Opposites attract; ideas blend; feelings mesh; and Victoire and Teddy fit perfectly into each other.

She was the luster; he was the dull shock. She was the fire; he was the ice. Victoire would have you wrapped around her little finger, and Teddy would lurk in the darkness, warping you into his shadows so maybe he could come a little closer to the light.

* * *

Victoire and Teddy were everything the other wasn't, and maybe living in shades of gray gave them the best of both worlds.

Victoire and Teddy were the brightest couple Hogwarts had seen in ages.

Popular, pretty Victoire with popular, handsome Teddy. It was a match made in heaven; they looked good together, they had great chemistry, and they really did love each other...right?

* * *

Victoire and Teddy were the darkest couple Hogwarts had ever seen.

Nobody saw through their flashy cover up. They were really so much more than a couple. Victoire was just too bright for her own good, and Teddy had too much darkness inside him to be healthy.

They didn't just love each other. They _needed _each other, so they could hold on to the sane in between dimension of grays and reality.

* * *

Victoire sat on the bed, refusing to cry because that would be too unbecoming for someone like her.

Teddy had left her. He had dropped into the darkness she had tried so desperately to save him from. _("You really _do _shine Teddy. You just can't see it without me.")_

He said that she was too bright for him and that he would corrupt her soon. She argued, saying that light would never hurt anybody and neither would darkness. But he had left anyways, saying that if maybe they had been less of who they really were, it could have worked out.

Victoire didn't take any of that false shit. She had lied enough to know when she heard one. Victoire knew that he was just scared of being blinded by the light, and had backed away. It was his loss.

She supposed she should have seen it coming - the dark and the light were never supposed to mix, after all.

* * *

A/N: Huh. This is really messed up.

_Done for:_

_Big Brother Competition_

_FanFiction Tournaments Competition_

_Fantastic Beasts Challenge-Fire Crab_


End file.
